Black Dragon King
|chinese_title = 黑龙王 |aliases = Little Black/Blackie |afiliation = !Heaven Suppression City--Founder#1 |occupation = !Founder#1 |relatives = * unnamed wife (deceased) * Gu Zun (brother-in-law) |master(s) = Dark Crow |disciple(s) = Lu Zhangsun |gender = !Male#1 |age = |status = Alive |era = !6- |race = !True Dragons--evolved from serpent-dragon#1669 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = !Grand Sea#239 |nation = |level =! *Emperor Rival#1587 *Taboo Existence#158 |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = !Immortal Physique--Dual; #355 *Immortal Dragon Soul Physique *Unknown Immortal Physique |first_appearance = 1-Mentioned |death_appearance = |history = Origin He was born as serpent-dragon in the Giant Dragon Kingdom in the Heaven Spirit World. At some point, he met the Dark Crow and left with him for the Mortal Emperor World. Dark Crow developed a method that allowed Black Dragon King to live for three generations of Immortal Emperors. Black Dragon King was the last disciple trained by Dark Crow and is considered to be one of his greatest disciples, who became a Taboo Existence in his own right. 's generation In the first generation, he trained until he reached atavism and awakened his bloodline, transforming into True Dragon. His blood had reached an extremely pure level. Even the True Dragons above the Nine Worlds wouldn't necessarily have better bloodline. This allowed him to have a unique condition. At his peak, he severed his true dragon body and only left behind a weak soul. He then moved to a new body and lived for a second generation. During this generation he established the Heaven Suppression City and married. When Ren Xian's children reawakened the Ancient Ming's bloodline, Black Dragon King and his fellow disciple followed Dark Crow into the Soaring Immortal Sect to purge it. 's generation In the second generation, Black Dragon King used his dragon soul to train an Immortal Physique. Under great effort from both him and Dark Crow, Black Dragon King cultivated the one and only Dragon Soul Immortal Physique. At the apex of the second generation, he once again severed this Immortal Physique and left a remnant soul behind again with the help of Dark Crow. This time around, he severed it even more thoroughly. He slashed all of his bloodline and seals. 's generation For the third generation, Black Dragon King started his cultivation again with Mortal Physique, Mortal Fate Palace, and Mortal Life Wheel. At the end of his life, he was able to have two Immortal Physiques at . Meanwhile, the two bodies with the weaker souls were sealed by Dark Crow. He used the power of the world to nourish them and see if this would allow them to come out again. If all three bodies could come out, then he could make them represent the past, present, and future. If they could reach this level, they would be one step closer to eternal life. There was one weakness to all of this. The three generations of Black Dragon King couldn't meet each other. This was the reason why the other two bodies were sealed. The world knew that Black Dragon King ruled for three generations but very few were aware that the king in each one was different. Black Dragon King was one of the many powerful beings who fortified Dark Crow's mind, preventing anyone, even Immortal Emperors, from reading it. Battle vs Ta Kong 30,000 years ago, Black Dragon King and fought and the Heaven's Will was torn apart causing the Difficult Dao Era. After that Black Dragon King invaded the Immortal Demon Grotto and supposedly died. Current Era However, his first body survived and in the Current Era he met with Li Qiye and Gu Zun. sought to meddle with the Immortal Demon Grotto after being tipped off about it by Gu Zun, it was Black Dragon King who confronted him so that his master's plans wouldn't be ruined. He eventually killed Ta Kong in the struggle and tore apart Heaven's Will, bringing about the Difficult Dao Era. It can be argued, had he chosen to become Immortal Emperor, he would have been the strongest one up until that point in history. He then lead his Legion and other powerful cultivators under Dark Crow including the Calamity God of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect on a Campaign to invade the Immortal Demon Grotto in order to recapture Li Qiye's true body by offering Ta Kong's Heaven's Will as an offering to the Grotto however the Ancient Mings Remnants staged a comeback and the Black Dragon King fought against the Ancient Ming and Immortal Demon Grotto's Master with the outcome of the battle being the complete destruction of the Black Dragon King's Legion and allies, heavy casulties for the Ancient Ming and Immortal Demon Grotto's Master being fatally wounded. He exist as a remnant soul in his 1st body, He's True Dragon body. Have a chance to reform a complete soul from the dragon's soul remnant. He has gone into hiding and is slowly gathering his strength, knowing that the Ancient Ming are attempting to make a return to the Nine Worlds. }} |description = |personality = According to Jian Wen, everything Black Dragon King had was given to him by Dark Crow, thus he was fiercely loyal to his master. |abilities = |cultivation = Immortal Physique Before his master regained his true body, the Black Dragon King was the only known being to have cultivated two Immortal Physiques and up to too. Li Qiye called this his greatest success. |techniques = Immortal Physique Domain This domain is born from a pair of opposing Immortal Physiques. Since the start of time, only three people were able to cultivate these domains and the was one of them. 'Reincarnation Art' Black Dragon King is a True Dragon with a supreme bloodline. This advantage allowed him to successfully cultivate a reincarnation technique created by Dark Crow. When his body reached its peak, he created a new body and move his soul to it using this technique. Nevertheless this process was not perfect and he left a residual soul in the previous body. |items = |trivia = * * It is unknown which two Immortal Physiques he cultivated, but one of them may be Extreme Yang Physique, because a disciple from the Heaven Suppression City cultivated it later on. * Black Dragon King is probably a descendant of Dragon God. }} Category:Dark Crow's official disciples